1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet paper storage and dispensing device which stores and dispenses sheet paper by means of winding and unwinding a tape.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2008-267344, filed Oct. 16, 2008, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
A sheet paper storage and dispensing device has already been developed that is used in banknote processors and the like and which has a first reel drum onto which a tape is wound from one side thereof, and a second reel drum which laminates the tape onto sheet paper while the tape is being wound onto it from the opposite side. In this type of sheet paper storage and dispensing device, the sheet paper is wound onto the second reel drum together with the tape and is stored thereon when the second reel drum is rotated in one direction, and the sheet paper which is stored on the second reel drum is fed out together with the tape when the second reel drum is rotated in the opposite direction.
For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 3534966 discloses a technology in which, in a sheet paper storage and dispensing device which stores and dispenses sheet paper using tape such as that described above, any slackness in the tape is restricted and the winding speed can be varied in accordance with the tape wind amount.
However, in the aforementioned sheet paper storage and dispensing device, the conveyance speed of the tape is estimated from the diameter of the outer circumference of the tape which is wound onto the drum, and this varies depending on the number of winds of the tape around the drum and on the number of winds of the sheet paper around the drum. Accordingly, it has not been possible to precisely measure the transporting speed of the tape. Because of this, it has been difficult to keep the conveyance speed of the tape at a precise, predetermined constant speed, and it has not been possible to obtain sheet paper from an intake/discharge port at suitable fixed intervals. As a result of this, it has not been possible to supply sheet paper to the outside via an intake/discharge port at suitable fixed intervals.